The Possibilities
by Kawkawrawr
Summary: A bunch of random fan fictions I've thought of, with random emotions in them. Hope you enjoy, and I'll take suggestions!
1. Gone

_**Gone**_

 **Percy's tears rolled down his face. The camp stood around the campfire. The shroud of Athena cabin burned to ashes into the night.**

" **She shouldn't be dead." Percy barely made it audible.**

 **Most of the camp had returned to their cabin. All that was left was the seven, Nico, and Reyna.**

 **Piper said,**

" **Percy… I did all I could, but-"**

" **Leave me alone, Piper!" Percy yelled loudly.**

 **Piper reached to grab Jason. He jerked his arm away and walked up to Percy. He laid his hand on his shoulder.**

" **Percy. I'm sorry."**

" **Sorry won't bring her back Jason. Just leave me alone."  
He slowly walked past Percy and went to his cabin. The rest of the people but Reyna and Nico left. They both went next to him. He raised his head from his hands. Reyna saw no glint that his eyes usually had. That sea green glint left when Annabeth left.**

" **Percy…"**

" **What?!"  
" She will always be in your heart. Remember her."  
" Why? What's the point?"  
Nico said, " To keep her alive. She's only dead if you forget her."**

" **She's dead now. What do you know about this?"  
" Remember Bianca?"  
Percy rose to his feet. Storm clouds thundered above them. The canoeing lake violently crashed against the beach. There was a fierce fire in Percy's eyes.**

" **She abandoned you, Nico! She ran off to play huntress, leaving you here to fight on your own! You dare defend her after that?"  
" She's my sister. No matter the mistakes she made, she will still be. I could never change that."**

 **Percy literally stormed off into the forest. He went over the border and kept walking.**

 **Days later he found himself at a mansion. He walked in and asked the teenager in the beautiful oak chair,**

" **Why her? Why didn't you help her?"  
" She was not meant to be saved. This is the time to act."**

" **What will you have me do?"**

" **Join me, old friend. Help me destroy the idiots that are the olympians."**


	2. Betrayal

_**The Betrayal**_

" L-Luke?" Annabeth stammered.

Luke stood in the door frame of her cabin.

" I'm back."

Annabeth was completely bewildered. He stepped into the cabin. He went closer to her, putting his arms around her. He said,

" Your shaking."

She looked at him. " Well yes, Luke, you were dead."

He simply smiled. " Yes, I was. But I'm back now."

She looked down. " I missed you too. But please let me go, you're getting too close-"

He shushed her. She becomes silent and looks up at him.

" Annabeth. Tell me the truth."

She paused. After a moment, she shoved her mouth on his, forming a kiss on their lips.

" Hey Annabeth-."

Percy stood at the cabin door, walking in on Annabeth and Luke kissing. He said nothing and walked out.

Annabeth ran after him. " Percy, please wait!" She caught up and grabbed his shoulder.

Get off of me!" He never looked back to see her.

" Please, Percy, let me explain-"

" I saw what had happened! Don't you dare try to excuse the fact that you were kissing Luke!"

He looked down and pulled out a silver ring. Annabeth covered her mouth in shock. Tears crashed against the ground from Percy's face. He dropped the ring into the sand and stomped on it. He stormed off out of camp.

Months and years passed with no word of Percy. Everyone grieved, fearing the worse for their hero. Everyone blamed Annabeth for him running off. Luke was one of the only people that still talked to her, but she hated herself for the day Percy ran away. So she spent most of her time locked in her cabin, her tears soaking her pillow every night.

One day Piper went to the Athena cabin and knocked softly on Annabeth's door.

" It's not your fault Annabeth. Percy chose to do what he did."

" He left because of me Piper. It's my fault he left. Now just leave me alone."

One stormy night, Percy returned to the camp he had left ten years ago. But not as a friend. He brought with him three wolves the size of bears. Their fangs glowed white in the dim moon light shining through the storm clouds.

"Bring me Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan alive. Kill the rest. They will know betrayal." Percy bitterly said.

The wolves sped off. The borders didn't stop them at all. Argus and the harpies were no match. Two of the wolves sneaked into the Hermes and Athena cabins while the third wolf killed the other campers. Annabeth was the first one to be dragged into the forest, and soon after a struggling Luke was thrown beside her. Annabeth looked up to see Percy's face covered in scars, his jet black hair with even more silver streaks in it. She fell into tears.

Percy looked cruelly, unmoved by her pitiful sobs.

" Percy, where have you been?"

" Like you care. I have been on my own. I found these guys, Destruction, Carnage, and Oblivion. Sons of Chaos."

" How?"

" He's growing in power. And he doesn't like traitors."

" What has happened to you?"

" You did!"  
A confused Luke sat on his knees, not understanding what was happening.

" I see you haven't told him what's been happening since he was gone. Let me brief it for you, Castellan. Me and Annabeth got together. We even fell into Tartarus together, and she betrays me just like that! Well, Luke, I'll give you the honor of watching her die!"

He swung his sword, but was blocked by a pinecone on a stick. Dionysis stood there, glaring at Percy.

" Hello, Peter Johnson. Why are you here?"

" What does it look like?"

" Like you trying to go crazy."

Percy laughed with an unnatural tone for him

" Oh, Mr. D, always making empty promises. Typical for an olympian. That will change soon. There's a reason you're stuck here with snot nosed brats."

" These are my brats. Go get your own!"

Mr. D snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. He laughed strangely again.

" There are more powerful gods than the olympians.I am protected by Chaos…"

Percy grabbed the wine god's throat and lifted him up. He threw him to the wolves, and soon the only thing left of Mr. D was a shredded hawaiian shirt and golden dust.

Chiron looked down at the lifeless bodies of Annabeth and Luke the next morning.

" What monstrosity could have done this?"

He and the nymphs and satyrs built a monument for the dead. In the center sat a statue of Dionysus, and his hawaiian shirt billowed like a flag in the wind on his thyrsus.

Soon the satyrs and nymphs died from the forests suddenly burning down, and after a while, Chiron died with no heroes to train. Now only one knows the memory of Camp Halfblood: Percy jackson, conqueror of Olympus, slayer of the mighty olympians.


	3. Demons

_**Demons**_

"Where is she?" Percy shouted, tears evident in his eyes, "Where is Annabeth?"

The others shifted uncomfortably in their places. Hazel was teary eyed, and Jason grimaced at the thought of her death. Piper choked down a sob and said, "Percy-"

Percy cut her off, saying, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

Nico said, "Percy… I tried to stop her, said the plan was too risky. But she said the plan was flawless."

"You promised to keep her safe…" He said before he uncontrollably sobbed. This resulted in Hazel and Piper to burst into tears, and Jason and Frank to try comforting the girls. Leo sighed and wiped his face, causing grease to smear his face. No one had seen Percy, their upbeat, happy and strong friend in such a fragile state. But Nico had seen someone in that situation. Heck, he'd lived through something like that.

"What about Bianca Percy?" Nico whispered quietly. The room went silent. Percy sighed, and lightning flashed outside. Rain poured down on the roof, and thunder shook Cabin three with ferociousity. He controlled his sobbing long enough to say, "I promised I would try my hardest to keep her safe. And I still regret not going in that monstrosity myself. But you promised to keep her safe. So why isn't she here!?"

Percy looked up to face the group who were shocked by his face. They hadn't seen Percy look so dark before. Another roll of thunder shook the cabin, and Jason knelt next to Percy and said, "Percy… I'm so sorry…"

Percy looked over to Jason, rage in his eyes. "Sorry? SORRY?! Do you think sorry will bring her back? One overused word!?"

"That will never bring her back Percy. I just want you to know I'm here for you."

"There's no need. I'm dead anyways."

Percy's shoulders sagged, and all Jason could make out from Percy was, "You were my Achilles heel Wise Girl… Without you, the Wraith will take over, and send me back to the pit…"

At that, Percy crumbled into golden dust, his essence heading to Tartarus. Something had infested his soul in Tartarus, and the only thing that could keep it from taking Percy was Annabeth. And now, Percy is a monster. He is called the Gravewalker, neither dead nor living, hunting down the followers of Tartarus.


End file.
